


hatred ablaze

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Child Abuse, Disregards for children/human life, Emerald is a bitch, Enemies, Gen, Harm to Children, Homeworld is Horrible, Implied/Referenced Character Deaths, Pink Lars Barriga, Poor Lars, Post massacre, Protective Connie, Self-Blame, Strong Hatred, The Suckiest Fic That Was Ever Written, Villain Protagonist, attempted murder of a child, desire to kill, emerald..what the hell?, her and lars, yes.. emerald is also a protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lars has made it home to Earth, but there's one problem...His crew was massacred by his enemy, and he's also in possession of his enemy's bubbled gemstone.It's going to take all his strength not to kill her....





	1. it's all bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> !Warning I got bored of writing this, so part of it lowers in quality, mostly at the ending though!

The sun shined brightly as he became victorious, but his victory was an unhappy one. As he came out of the ship unaccompanied by any of the four passengers who’d originally boarded the ship with him when it first took off.

A frown was clearly on his face as he looked at the cheering townsfolk, they were completely oblivious of the massacre that had just occurred by the hands of his longtime enemy: Emerald.

He had manged to take her down and in Padparadscha’s last moments she bubbled her, but it had still been too late for his loyal crew.

Fluorite, Rhodonite, Padparadscha, and the Rutile twins… they were all gone…

His companions that he’d grown close to, they were nothing but sparkly shards on the ship’s cockpit’s floor. Part of him wondered if it was his fault, he was the one who stole that ship in the first place. He was the one that had picked on and frustrated Emerald every time she had contacted them.

 

Did he drive the elite gem over the edge? Did he drive her to murder?

Or was it just because she was an elite gem and she didn’t give a shit about any lives that weren’t as important or more important than hers?

 

Maybe the massacre would’ve happened anyways, she was a Homeworld gem, after all. Homeworld gems have the reputation of being cruel. He just didn’t know they could be _that_ cruel…

He tried smiling as he watched Steven and his, what Lars assumed, was his girlfriend: Connie approach him… Their facial expressions told him that they noticed his secret defeat. Because, even if he still had made it to Earth.. being his crew was dead, it was no victory… Emerald _had_ won in a way.

 

“Lars… is that a bubbled gem? W- Where’s the others?” Steven was the first one to speak, Lars hung his head in both shame and sadness, trying to fight off his emotions.

 

“Emerald got to us, we were able to bubble her, but, their cracks were so severe that they…” He chocked, “It was too late for them..” His emotions finally showed as a tear escaped from his eye, he didn’t bother wiping it away as he remembered their horrible deaths.

Steven gasped and covered his mouth, probably not trying to cry himself… Steven had been friends with the off-colors, too. He would also grieve for them. He lifted his head with a frown.

 

“I-I’m so sorry… They were good gems, and probably good crew members…” Steven eyes focused on Emerald’s bubbled gem, and he became concerned for her… Lars probably wasn’t like him, he probably wanted to shatter her. He looked back to Lars. “What are you going to do with her-”

 

Lars shushed him, “I know what I _wanna_ do… and what I’m _gonna_ do.” He said as he eyed the bubbled gem, anybody could clearly see the hatred for it-- or her-- in his eyes.

He turned back to the kids, “Hey Steven, could you do me a favor… Their shards.. They’re still in the cockpit, I-I couldn’t bare going back and seeing them.. I know that gems can still be... _aware_ … _._ of things, even when they’re shattered, and I don’t want them suffering like that. Please bubble them for me.”

 

He looked at the crowd and frowned. “And tell everyone that I’ll greet them later...”

Steven could still feel worry deep down in his gut, but he and Connie both hesitantly nodded, earning a longtime forgotten smile from Lars. “Thanks guys, I owe you two one..” The kids shot each other worried glances as the captain wondered off.

As he walked the more he felt angry and vengeful for his friend’s deaths, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gem destabilizer, (they had them stocked on almost all important Homeworld ships.)

 

He knew he was going to need it.

 

He didn’t know why he was going to do what he was going to do, part of him wanted to stop and think about it… But that feeling was overshadowed by his desire to properly confront his enemy and just ask her: why? Why did she kill them?

 

And that’s exactly what he was going to ask her… while trying stop himself from killing her where she _would_ stand.

 

His steps became heavier and so did his breaths as he looked at his enemy’s gemstone.

He felt a cruel thought come into his mind.

 

_Wouldn’t it look better...broken?_

 

He quickly dismissed the thought, he would just be as bad as her if he shattered her at her lowest point.

Because that’s what she did. She brought his friends from their highest points, down to their lowest, and then she killed them.

 

He couldn’t deny that he did the same, he also brought Emerald down her to lowest point, possibly when she was also at her highest.. But he didn’t kill her.. hopefully not yet… hopefully not ever.

He didn’t need to completely follow her footsteps, even though it was more like she had followed his… But like he said, he didn’t kill her, or anyone.. _He hadn’t even_ _planned_ _to_.

 

And she _did_ , and he didn’t need to be as _low_ as her.

So if it all went well, she would not end up being shattered by him. . . He now considered himself a strong man, he could hold back his desire for her death.

 

After all, he’s better than a villain like her.

 

As he continued to walk, Lars couldn’t help but to take notice in the beauty of the overly, missed Earth. He had really wanted his late friends to see it. They were so happy when he announced that they were almost there..

They loved it when he would talk about it… and now that he realized how beautiful it actually was… It hurt him even more when as he thought of them. He had been on this planet his whole life, he’s witnessed it for years.. but never took notice in it.

He could only imagine how it would’ve been for them, how much awe they would be in as they saw it’s worth. After all, they’ve been cooped up in a dark, depressing, and lifeless place for eons.

 

It would have been wonderful for them, he would’ve loved seeing that.

 

He deeply sighed as he found a perfect place to talk to his enemy, Lars hesitantly squeezed on the bubble. It was not enough to break it, a simple growl escaped him

He put more pressure into it, the bubble became weaker but still didn’t pop. Lars was getting annoyed, just how tough were Padparadscha’s bubbles?

Lars was finally able to break it, and in an instant the gem glowed, his enemy was reforming. He held the destabilizer, if Emerald decided to get rough with him, he would have to use it.

 

And he didn’t know if he would enjoy using it or not, ~~_that was the bizarre part_~~ _ **.**_

 

 

He watched as Emerald started to take form, he could see the outlines of her body, it always amazed him how gems just go from a stone to a humanoid alien in just a matter of seconds. He had to admit that the whole process was both amazing and sometimes beautiful..

 

They were remarkable beings, he couldn’t deny that.

 

But Emerald was a special case, when he watched her reform it was for from amazing or beautiful. Usually when he watched a gem reform, he was in awe, but as he watched _her_ reform he was only filled with bitterness, because it was a clear reminder that she was still alive and yet.. his friends were not.

 

 _She deserved to be in shards, not them._ Another quick thought invaded Lars’ mind. But before he could comment on it he heard a grunt, he looked down and saw **her.**

 

 

His enemy was now fully reformed, Emerald was clinging to the earth, she didn’t seem to notice the change in atmosphere, she didn’t even budge for a moment.

Emerald rubbed the ground below her, not even opening her eyes-- of eye-- for a second. She realized she was on different turf and she only let out a simple. “What?” It came out weak, probably because she was confused.

 

She finally opened her eye and looked up, her eye widened as she realized who she was looking at.

She was face to face with Lars, and she wasn’t pleased about it.

 

The elite gem jumped off of the ground in an instant and let out an alarmed screech.

 

“An ambush!” She yelled out of anger and surprise, throwing her fists up in a quick defense, it almost made Lars laugh out of amusement. He quickly pointed the destabilizer at her before she could lunge at him, she did another slight screech. “Oh, shut up you big baby. This isn’t an ambush, but throw another punch at me and it will be.”

 Emerald looked offended but didn’t lunge. “You have no change of beating me, Off-Color…. I mean, if we were to engage in combat.” She mockingly growled while crossing her arms, showing no sings of defeat.

 

Lars chuckled in response, “I took your no-good gem down once before, remember?” He pointed out, causing Emerald to deeply sigh out of frustration.. But she wasn’t going undefeated... yet.

 

“Yeah sure… When?” She denied it, trying to hold onto her overly damaged pride. She clearly struck as nerve as Lars lunged at her and ended up shoving her down onto the earth.

He held his clenched fist above her gemstone, and stared into her eye with pure hatred, if Emerald wasn’t nervous already.. she was _officially_ nervous out of her mind now.

“I took you down when you started to massacre my crew.. my friends! And even though I did, they all still died anyways! But you’re still alive and it’s not fair!” Emerald gulped at Lars’ sudden rage.

 

“T-they died?” Emerald nervously questioned, Lars clenched his fist tighter, almost drawing blood from his fingernails digging into his pink flesh. “Yes they died! You massacred them!” Emerald opened her mouth to say something.. but she found no words.

Lars took deep breaths and attempted to calm himself down, he needed this to go _smoothly._ He couldn’t impulse shatter her, that would get him no where. He got off the elite gem, Emerald didn’t budge though.. She was still shaken by the way he just snapped at her.

She had to admit, she became truly fearful of him in those moments of his rage. That was an almost unseen side of him, she was use to him picking on her and acting all cool. She hadn’t ever expected him to fill her with fear like that…

 

Emerald was only use to feeling hopeless or frustrated with him.

It kind of impressed her, and scared her at the same time…

 

“Are you happy? You won.” Lars said with a hit of detachment in his voice, his enemy stood up, basically looming over him. She rubbed on her arm awkwardly, she almost hesitated in saying what she was about to say. But she decided that her pride was too important to destroy.

She let out a chuckle, “It’s your own fault, I wouldn’t have killed your friends if you hadn’t have stole my ship. I did nothing wrong in the eyes of Homeworld, you did, and you and the others paid in full price.” She couldn’t help but smirk as she said that, _she was a truly proud being_.

Lars reacted to this comment in a way Emerald could have never expected. He erupted into laughter, a huge smile was on his face.. Emerald froze..I _was supposed to act like that! Not him!_ She thought as she witnessed his bizarre behavior.

 

 “Wow Emerald, I was hoping you’d say that.” Once again, Lars has brought her into a confused corner which only he can let her escape from-- and she doesn’t like that. “What now?” Emerald says in a hiss, folding her hands together.

“Think of it...” Lars starts off, “You are a respectable elite, gems look up to you. You’re supposed to be a cool, calm, and collected gem—but you’re not…” His voice became colder. “What you are, is a spiteful _mass-murder..”_ Emerald began to get even more mad at the former captain. “What are you saying?” She demanded an answer.

 

“I’m saying I’m _better_ than you.” Lars spat, “I’m better than you, Emerald.. I’m better than your damn morals and your damn Homeworld.” Emerald didn’t react to the comment, probably because she didn’t know how, or she.. dare that she’d ever admit it… agreed with him, she only sat still and let him rant.

“You must know why I say I’m better than you. Think of it, you killed all of your enemies, just out of spite. But.. me? I’m letting you go and I’m letting you take your damned ship with you.” He revealed his plan, shocking Emerald. “Why?” She asked with a frown.

“I’m doing it because I don’t want to be like you.” Lars said in a whisper. “I don’t want to be as heartless and as horrible as you...” He chuckled. “Are you happy Emerald? You’ve earned my hatred… Now get out of here, and don’t ever come near me again..” He took his gaze off of her, never wanting to see her again. Emerald didn't say another word, and she left... Lars winced as he heard her footsteps, and then a few moments later he heard her ship.

 

He didn’t feel complete, he felt lost… this was supposed to have given him satisfaction. . .Then why didn’t it?

Lars scratched his head.

" _Damn It."_

 

* * *

 

 


	2. his idiocy

“ _You’re such a fool.”_ The low growl of the usually calm Crystal Gem leader shook everyone in the room, they all shared their different opinions on the matter—but, none of them could deny the feeling of hopelessness from the danger that the former Captain Lars had potentially bestowed upon them. The captain crossed his arms, not willing to be scolded about his stupid decision without explaining himself first. “You’re right miss, it was a dumb idea but let me explain.” He cracked his knuckles. “I was mad at her, I wanted to kill her… but I felt that if I did… I’d just be as worse as she was.” Steven lifted his head up like he was going to comment on it, but he only put his head back down with a small frown. Lars almost wanted to ask if there was something wrong, he didn’t though and only shrugged it off as unimportant.

He continued on. “Anyways… I felt that if I spared her, I’d be better than her and that if I confronted her about it… I’d feel better, too.” Garnet shook her head with disappointment. _“Idiocy.”_ She muttered under hear breath, Lars didn’t bother to respond, he only kept talking. “I wanted to be _**SO**_ much better than her.. that I… let her go.” He looked towards the ground sadly. “It didn’t help.” He sighed as Connie clenched her fists.

“You’re right It didn’t help!” She yelled surprising Steven and Lars, himself.

She held a sharp glare with Lars, who was looking quite shocked. “You put yourself in danger, your family and Sadie!” Lars looked hurt when Sadie’s name was dropped, but it didn’t deter the little sword fighter. “Not to mention the entire planet… and… and… _Steven!”_ She teared up at the thought of her longtime friend being in danger, for what seemed to be the thousandth time already. Steven gave Connie a worried glance. “Connie?” He frowned, she didn’t even look at him.. she could only stare at the one who’d endangered one of the most important persons in her life, if not _the_ most important.

“You died out there..” She wiped away her own tears. “If that happens to Steven..”

She finally looked away from Lars. “Who’s going to revive him?” She asked with detachment, the very thought almost destroying her fragile mind. Pearl rushed over to her student and attempted to comfort her, Steven could only watch in dismay.

Lars felt the worst guilt he had ever felt in his life, he looked up to the taller Garnet with a frown. “I was selfish, I—I shouldn’t have let her out.” He sighed, “I’m sorry I put you all in danger.” Garnet bit her lip, trying to ignore her desire to say something like: ‘It’ll be okay.’ or ‘I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about.’ Her instinct of wanting to assure Steven these things to comfort him, almost affected her words towards the former captain. She shook her head and just decided on the silent treatment, that had never failed her.

Lars looked towards the door. “I guess I outta get out of here.” As he walked nobody even looked at him, or even tried to stop him. Part of him wanted them to, he wanted them to stop him, he wanted them to yell at him. Say they resented him for what he did, but they didn’t do that and he left even more unsatisfied with his life. _“_ _I’m sorry, Connie.”_ He whispered to the upset girl while he was out the door, of course she didn’t hear it. But he felt the need to say it anyways.

When he got out on the porch, his eyes lit up as he saw a familiar and dearest face: Sadie. Her eyes lit up as she saw him too, in an instant he dashed over to her. He surprisingly didn’t trip over any stairs or anything trying to get to her. “Lars!” She called to him as she also started running, the both had smiles on their faces and tears in they’re eyes. They embraced happily after being apart for weeks, and months. “Lars, I missed you, you weirdly colored idiot!” Sadie exclaimed happily.

Lars paused and pulled away from her for a moment. “Weirdly colored? I thought gals like pink.” He chuckled before hugging his dearest friend again. “Now that the tearful greetings out of the way...” Sadie grabbed him by the shirt. “You’re stupid!” She shouted out of the blue, Lars sighed. “Is this because of the Emerald thing?” He asked, Sadie looked confused. “No? I don’t even know of any ‘Emerald thing’, I’m talking about leaving me..” She said sadly.

He frowned. “I’m sorry, I was a coward.” He admitted before perking up, he put his hands on his sides like he was going to make a proud speech. “But while I was in space I’ve learned a few things. And one of those things was to never abandoned my best friend again.” He looked proud of himself, Sadie raised an eyebrow. “Don’t get too proud now.” She jokingly begged.

“I won’t.” Lars said with a grin, Sadie twirled a piece of her hair. “You promise?”

“I promise.” He held her hand—not romantically though.

They just stood there for a few moments enjoying each other’s overly missed and long-awaited company. _“Soooo,_ I hear you have a band now.” Lars broke the peaceful silence, Sadie looked up to him. “Y-yeah, I actually do… and it’s—it’s great.” She blushed from slight embarrassment.

“Much better than working at the old shop..” She seemed finally and truly happy with her life for once, and that made Lars greatly happy. “I’m happy for you, I wish I had enough guts to quit my low-paying job to pursue my dreams.” Sadie folded her hands together.

“You don’t work there anymore either…” Lars looked at her in surprise. “What! I never quit!”

“The boss fired you.” Sadie admitted, Lars crossed his arms. “What a prick!” He exclaimed out of irritation, not understanding his boss’s motives. Sadie let out an amused sigh, “So what are your dreams?” Lars looked at her. “Well… I’d use to want to be a baker...” He rubbed his chin. “But now I’m not so sure...” He frowned. “I—I don’t have any right now.”

“I’m sure you’ll find one.” Sadie attempted to comfort him, he fiddled with his thumbs. “Yeah.” He said kind of half-heartedly. Sadie’s phone buzzed and when she looked at it she made a small wine. “Dammit!” She cursed, “Couldn’t this have waited?” Lars scratched the back of his head. “What?” He asked. “Sour Cream wanted to show me something… I’m just going to say no--” Lars stopped her, “I haven’t see him in a while, so can I go with you?” Sadie shrugged. “I guess.”

Lars smiled. “Thanks.”

With her near him, it felt like his life had meaning again. But it didn’t remove any sadness he had felt after his friend’s had been killed. A happy feeling went through him, as long as Sadie was here… maybe… _just maybe,_ getting over Emerald and her murders would be easier.

Maybe he wouldn’t want to go back to space, he needed to stop thinking about all that.

He couldn't help but wonder.. what was that murderous bitch doing now?

* * *

 

The familiar coldness of space surrounded the ship, you could even feel a little bit of it inside of it. Homeworld ships didn’t exactly stay warm, nobody was going to freeze to death. Even non-immortal organics couldn’t freeze out here. Emerald found it all puzzling, she was back on her prized ship. She was on the Sun Incinerator, _her_ beloved ship.. She didn’t—she _couldn’t_ comprehend why that foolish self-proclaimed captain had given it back.

...And he had the audacity to say he was better than her. He was an organic, she was a powerful elite. There was no way he could ever be better than her, she was so well-built, she was so respected! And all those who’d respected him... they were nothing but shards. _She_ had made them shards.

Who was the better one now?

But, no matter how much she tried ignoring it. The thought of him remaining intact made her entire mind flare up with thoughts of anger. He was alive. His crew might have been dead, but he was still living. The one she hated the most, the one who had made her question her ‘perfectness’, he was still active! Maybe she should’ve ignored it, maybe she should’ve just went home and reported to the diamonds.. If they wanted to, they could do something about it. But.. but what if they didn’t care?

What if they thought she had failed because she hadn’t successfully eliminated the ones who’d shamed her..? Had she lost? Had… had.. she been outsmarted by an organic? A pink one at that? One that had possible personal ties with the rumored Rose Quartz...?

She had lost to _that_? Is that what he had meant when he’d sent her off?

Was he better than her?

The thought agonized her. He was getting under her skin, he was ruining her! She couldn’t go home, she could never go home until she was sure she had won.

Yes, she was going back, she was going to finish him off. She was better, she was going to be so damn better than him. Emerald could see his face now, she could see how afraid he was going to be as she was going to kill him! It filled her life with meaning, his death was going to replenish her lost pride. She was the true winner here, he wasn’t.

And she was going to show him that.

She laughed as she set a course for Earth. Unknowing of the future, but hopeful it was the right one for her… She wasn’t going to lose again. That’s something she promised to herself, to her wonderful diamonds and to that foolish organic who’s making her life a hell.

Gosh, it was going to be lovely…. This new mission she had chosen for herself…

Part of her wanted to smile. “This is going to be fun, huh ‘ _Captain’_ Lars?” She chuckled as she sat down in her rightful place—the captain’s chair. She once again felt at home, even without a crew or the ship… she will always be the true captain of the Sun Incinerator. She will always bring her enemies down.

She was an Emerald, after all.

 


	3. the start of a new mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I've established Emerald as a cold-hearted villain in the story.. this will definitely prove it.   
> Can you believe I actually was going to make her a remorseful one?
> 
> (I mean it when I say I don't know how to plan things.)

Piloted by the revenge seeking Emerald, the Sun Incinerator landed once more onto the planet that Captain Lars called home. She huffed as she exited the ship, taking an unnecessary deep breath she inhaled the scent of Earth. The elite Emerald had only one thing on her mind: kill Lars. Kill him and leave. She stepped onto the dirt, a grunt escaped her when she realized it was mud. She struggled to pick up her foot as the deep mud clung to it. She finally broke from the mud’s embrace and she quickly stepped onto the grass and attempted to wipe it off her boots.

“You should be honored that I came back to this planet to finish you off, Lars.” She sighed. “I’m subjecting myself to this nonsense!” Emerald complained as she looked at the mud in disgust. _This better be worth it._ She thought as she crossed her arms. She had to find Lars and determine if there was any threats or obstacles that could get in her way. She knew of the rumored Crystal Gems, after all. If they got in her way then maybe... _nah_ … knowing Lars. He’s probably also an annoyance to them. They most likely won’t care about his well-being.

“Maybe one thing I could bond with them over.” She chuckled. She wouldn’t mind starting a Lars hate group… but that was for another time. She huffed and started walking again. Each step she took the stronger her hatred for Lars became. She _needed_ him dead. She stopped in her tracks as she heard a noise. _Footsteps?_ She became cautious. Was it Lars? Had he seen her land? She growled.

“Captain Lars..? Have you found me?” She called out. No response. _Maybe it wasn’t him._ She thought. But she still remained cautious, she looked all around her. “Is someone there?” She narrowed her eye. “I can easily kill you, you know that right?” She threatened. “Show yourself!” Nobody gave into her demands. It started to make her angry, an Emerald was _not_ to be treated like this! She was an elite. Everyone was better off obeying her… she recalled what when down on that ship. The Off-Colors, if they would’ve obeyed her… then maybe she wouldn’t have killed them. Lars should have known that.

She was right, it was his own fault.

Emerald turned her attention back to the footsteps. She wasn’t playing around. She had stopped playing long ago, once she determined the location of the sound. She took a deep breathe and sprinted as fast as she could. She heard a squeal. She looked down and she was face-to-face with a small panicked child. She sighed, she could easily take care of this...this thing. She grabbed it by it’s shirt and covered it’s mouth before it had a chance to scream. “Scream and you’re dead, got that?” It nodded. Emerald removed her hand and stared at it. It was an odd sight, definitely an organic. A young one.

“Tell me, what’s your name? It’ll be easier than addressing you as ‘human’ or something like that.” The organic’s body was shaking, but it spoke. “G-Garbanzo.” Emerald tilted her head so she could make eye contact with ‘Garbanzo’. “Garbanzo?” She pulled it close to her. “That’s stupid!” The child was practically almost sobbing. Emerald figured she needed to get answers out of it before it happened. “Well Garbanzo, where is this place?” She asked. “ _Gar—_ ban—zo.” It barley manged to chock out anything. Damn this kid was really going to piss off her in a second.

“Speak fully.” She commanded. It attempted to suck up it’s tears. “Garbanzo.” The child manged to follow Emerald’s command. She looked surprised. “You’re named after this place? Are you famous or something? Or, perhaps you discovered this.. _this_ pathetic woodland?” It was shocking, really. Only special gems who were honorable got to be named after locations—never planets—how did a mere organic get named after something? She wasn’t named after anything! Not even a stupid star! She felt a bit jealous. The child squirmed in her tight grasp. “Garbanzo!” It yelled. Emerald froze. Oh. _Oh!_ The child wasn’t named after this place. Garbanzo was the only word it knew. It brought her both anger and pleasure.

It was nice to know that an organic wasn’t named after something and she wasn’t. It meant that she was better than it. Good. That was really good. But… it also meant the child would be of no use to her. She threw the child to the ground, it cried out in pain because she threw it too hard. Emerald was content on killing it now. She couldn’t risk keeping it alive. She walked over to it, it looked up at her in fear. But it couldn’t run. Emerald lifted her foot and lightly placed it on the kid’s chest. “This reminds me of the Off-Colors...” She hummed. “I killed the unfused Ruby this way, you know?” She began to apply more pressure, the child grunted in discomfort. “She reminds me of you.” She applied more, she heard some bones crack and the kid gasped. “So small...” She couldn’t help but smirk as she noticed that the child started to cry. “So weak..”

She lifted her foot slowly, the child sighed in relief… little did it know.. the real pain hadn’t even come yet. Emerald slammed her foot down was given intense bone cracking—no--bone breaking sounds. She could her the bones breaking one by one. The child let out an ear-splitting screech as blood pooled around it, and some came pouring out of it’s mouth. It’s breathing was erratic, Emerald didn’t remove her foot until the child stopped screaming and it’s breathing shallowed close to none. She wasn’t sure, but it seemed as if the child’s eyes was rolled in the back of it’s head. How tragic. The child still had faint teardrops on it’s face. Emerald sighed. “You really are like that ruby.”

Just like that she left the child. Little did she know, it was still alive… But the damage she did, it could never be repaired…. So maybe the child was better off dead.

 

* * *

 

A child ran through the woods. He called for something… _someone_ … the calls went unanswered. The child began to panic. His calls became louder. Too loud, maybe? But there would still be no response. Where was his friend? Was he okay? Was the woods not as safe as they all had assumed..? He shook his head. No. He couldn’t think about that right now. He had to make sure his friend was okay.

He had heard the screams. His friend was in danger. He had to find him, he..he..he did. He found his friend. All bloodied up, motionless.. This couldn’t be real.. His friend looked like a corpse! He couldn’t help himself, he could help but to vomit. What did this? Who did this?

He fell beside his friend, he started to cry. His friend had to be okay, he couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t be hurt! The sobs became louder and louder. He barley managed to pull out his mother’s phone. After he managed to calm down a little. He dialed 911.

The police didn’t have the words. Who would do this to a child? Why would anybody think that this was okay? They couldn’t help but ask… what was their motives?

 

* * *

 

 

Emerald took a deep breath as she finally stumbled across a sign that read ‘Beach City’. She had sworn that this is where Lars was. She smirked. This was truly the start of a new mission.

 

She just had to find Lars and kill him—that was her motive.

 


End file.
